NNG Trilogy Drabble (Part 1)
by girl-chan2
Summary: /spin-off dari 'Elgang Teacher Problem'/ Beberapa kejadian nista dari A sampai Z yang terjadi di sekolah nista kita, NNG! (Cover picture nemu di sebuah fanpage FB!)


Fic baru lagi! XD *plak!*

Entah kenapa aku iseng bikin 3 fic sekaligus tentang NNG, jadi tolong jangan bunuh aku! ^^V

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Semua yang berperan di sini (tak termaksud OC) bukanlah milihku! :D

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, Shounen-ai bertebaran (terutama di Trilogy Part 3 yang paling banyak momennya), Humor Garing, dll.

Catatan: Seperti namanya, Trilogy itu memang sengaja aku pisah! ^^V

* * *

 **Trilogy Part 1**

* * *

 _ **A untuk Apa**_

'Apa' adalah kata tanya yang mungkin sering diajukan banyak orang! Contohnya banyak banget, deh! Misalnya seperti:

"Apa kabar lu, bro?"

"Lu lagi ngerjain apa?"

"Apa-apaan, sih?"

Tapi kalau pertanyaan agak kurang jelas, bisa-bisa malah berakhir dengan 'salah kaprah' seperti yang terjadi di bawah ini!

Ada dua orang guru yang (kayaknya salah pengertian) saling bertanya satu sama lain dan kejadiannya saat pulang sekolah di dalam ruang guru NNG. Saat itu, Ciel sedang bertanya kepada Lukas mengenai arti kata 'what'.

"Hei, Kas! 'What' itu artinya apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Hah? Kenapa? Artinya 'what' kan memang apa!" jawab Lukas datar.

"Lu kok malah nanya balik? Gue kan nanya duluan, 'what' itu artinya apa! Gue kira lu tau! Gimana sih lu?"

"Lho?! 'What' itu artinya memang apa!"

"Tuh, kan! Jangan nanya lagi dong! Gue perlu jawaban, nih! 'WHAT'! ITU! APA?! ARTINYAA?!"

"Memang begitu, Ciel Phantomhive gadungan (?)! What! Itu! Artinya! Apa!"

Ciel langsung facepalm seketika dan kemudian berteriak, "LU KAGAK BISA DIAJAK NANYA AH, KAS! KAN UDAH JELAS GUE NANYA 'WHAT' ARTINYA APA?!"

Sekarang malah Lukas yang facepalm dan langsung ikut-ikutan teriak, "CIEEEEEEL! 'WHAT' ARTINYA APA LAGI COBA?! YA APA!"

Ciel hanya bisa mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

Ya sudah, lupakan! Nanti mereka akan tau 'What' artinya APAAAAA?!

"BUKAN! WHAT ITU SATUAN LAMPU!" sahut Matt tiba-tiba.

Lukas dan Ciel yang mendengarnya pun langsung menonjok Matt sekejam-kejamnya.

"ITU MAH WE-A-TE-TEEEE! WATT!" teriak mereka berdua kesal.

* * *

 _ **B untuk Bangau Kertas**_

Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan seribu bangau kertas, tapi Luthias tidak pernah membayangkan kalau dia akan menyulut Perang Dunia Ketiga.

Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dengan kumpulan kertas origami yang bertebaran dimana-mana dan juga segala macam sisa prakarya yang baru selesai mereka kerjakan.

Mungkin dia memang harus menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri dan bukannya meminta bantuan teman-temannya yang agak abnormal tersebut.

Matanya melirik ke arah Luthfi yang masih menyemangati Giro dan Dark untuk saling melempar bola kertas, sementara Idham tidak memperhatikan mereka dan asik dengan bangau kertasnya sendiri.

Luthias bersyukur karena setidaknya masih ada yang normal di antara mereka, tapi itu tidak menghentikannya untuk melemparkan tombak ke arah ketiga temannya tersebut.

SREEEEET!

"Bisa tolong hentikan pertengkaran kalian?" tanya pemuda Greenland itu dengan aura mengerikan yang setara dengan Berwald.

* * *

 _ **C untuk Costume**_

Elsword dan Matt memang tidak pernah kompak atau setuju dalam satu hal. Tapi kali ini, mereka setuju bahwa foto kekasih masing-masing yang didapat dari Rena itu sangat hot.

Oh, oh, lihat darah yang mengucur deras dari hidung mereka itu!

"Natz cantik pakai baju maid, ya?"

"Ai-chan... Kenapa baju maid-nya kagak sampe kebuka semua aja?"

Sepasang tongkat sihir pun langsung mampir ke kepala mereka berdua.

* * *

 _ **D untuk Doll**_

Suatu hari, Ciel pernah bermimpi seram dikejar-kejar sebuah boneka raksasa yang mengacungkan dagger.

Ketika terbangun, dia langsung memeluk Lu dan curhat tentang mimpinya.

Tapi sayangnya, Lu memberikan boneka yang sama persis tapi berbeda ukuran kepada Ciel.

Alhasil, Ciel pun langsung pingsan seketika dan Lu hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksi berlebihan pelayannya tersebut.

* * *

 _ **E untuk Enka**_

Baiklah, ini tidak lucu!

Saat Matt menantang Ieyasu untuk menyanyikan salah satu lagu pop dengan irama enka, dia tidak memperkirakan hal itu sama sekali karena yang ada di benaknya saat itu adalah dia akan menertawakan Ieyasu terbahak-bahak dan mempermalukannya, kemudian menunjukkan video hasil rekamannya di depan seluruh guru NNG yang lainnya.

Tapi yang didapatnya sekarang adalah Ieyasu yang menyanyi dengan tanpa usaha. Suaranya dalam, merdu, dan mendayu-dayu.

Matt benci mengakui hal ini, tapi seorang Tokugawa Ieyasu mempunyai suara yang setara dengan tingkat seorang idola.

Rencananya gagal, semuanya!

* * *

 _ **F untuk Flamenco**_

Tap! Tap! Lompat! Tap! Putar! Tap!

Si bodoh itu, bisa-bisanya tidak sadar seragamnya yang longgar itu berkibar memamerkan otot abdomen yang-

Perhatian Rydina langsung teralihkan begitu jemarinya memetik nada yang salah dan membuatnya mendapat lirikan tajam dari Idham (yang karena suatu alasan sudah hafal betul nada-nadanya di luar kepala). Mata coklat berbingkai kacamata itu pun melempar pandangan sebal sesaat kepada pemuda berambut tipis itu sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi memainkan gitarnya.

Ini semua gara-gara si bodoh Luthfi yang terlalu kegirangan begitu tau dia akan mewakili sekolah menarikan Flamenco untuk festival World Meeting dan saking girangnya, sampai-sampai dia memutuskan untuk mempertunjukkannya di depan semua teman sekelasnya dengan masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Kalau saja dia bisa melihat Nova dan Timothy yang menatap si penari dengan ekspresi orang belum makan seharian, atau substansi merah mencurigakan yang mengaliri hidung seorang wakil ketua kelas.

Di saat pemuda itu berputar melewatinya dengan mata yang terpejam dan rambut yang sedikit basah oleh keringat, Rydina mengerti betul perasaan mereka.

Holy Crap! Seseorang, tolong ambilkan tisu untuk membantunya menghentikan mimisan.

* * *

 _ **G untuk Glasses**_

Rydina selalu memakai kacamata. Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa dia suka memakainya padahal tidak ada yang menarik dari sebuah benda berlensa dua itu, kan?

Tapi, siapa yang tau kalau kacamata itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang.

Yah, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Bahkan Rydina sendiri pun (sampai saat ini) masih belum mau memberitahukan orang itu.

* * *

 _ **H untuk Hanabi**_

Sebuah suara yang (menurut Ciel) terdengar seperti letusan bom pun terdengar beberapa kaki darinya. Ciel menjerit, sementara Raven menyeringai tipis. Benar kata Lu, suara jeritan Ciel memang terdengar seperti perempuan.

Setelah itu, jutaan warna pun berkonvoi di atas kanvas hitam dan cahayanya mengalahkan cahaya bintang di atas sana.

* * *

 _ **I untuk Ill**_

Selama adiknya sakit, Lukas merawatnya dengan penuh perhatian. Begitu juga dengan Emil yang merawat kakaknya sambil mengomel-omel tanpa alasan.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membiarkan saudaranya menderita karena sakit.

* * *

 _ **J untuk Jemuran**_

"Eh, bujug! Pagi-pagi begini udah ada yang menjemur baju?"

"Cowok? Menjemur baju? Kagak salah, tuh?"

"Sungguh sebuah teladan! Gebrakan besar! Cowok zaman sekarang memang harus menguasai ilmu bersih-bersih, termasuk mencuci dan menjemur baju! Jangan taunya cuma bergantung sama cewek mulu!"

"Dari jauh pun pantatnya seksi!"

"Itu kenapa tangannya besi sebelah, ya?"

Raven hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya saat komentar-komentar itu memasuki benaknya untuk menguji kesabarannya. Dia dengan kesabaran ekstra mengibaskan kaos milik Chung dan menggantungnya di jemuran. Pria berambut hitam itu hanya bisa mendumel kesal untuk memblokir suara-suara mental dari para 'penonton'-nya di bawah sana.

Mengapa, oh, mengapa? Balkon kost mereka harus menghadap ke tempat yang membuatnya terekspos saat sedang menunaikan tugas mulianya: menjemur pakaian para guru.

Sebuah tangan mendarat di pantatnya. Raven pun berbalik dengan refleks dan langsung mengayunkan celana milik Elsword yang masih basah sebagai senjata. Serangan itu pun berhasil dihindari dengan mudahnya oleh sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah seorang ketua guru NNG.

"Pagi, Ven! Rajin banget lu pagi-pagi udah ada di atas sini!" sapa Mathias sambil tersenyum watados seolah kejadian 'pegang-pantat-disambet-celana' barusan kagak pernah terjadi.

"Mathias, stop! Jangan bikin gue jantungan dan JANGAN pegang-pegang!" tegur Raven singkat sebelum berbalik dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan mulianya. "Ada perlu apa lu naik ke sini? Jangan bilang lu mau nontonin gue menjemur pakaian!"

Walaupun dia udah lama mengenal Mathias, tapi tujuan seperti itu sangat mungkin sekali!

"Kagak, kok! Gue cuma mau bilang kalau kita punya dryer di basement, jadi lain kali lu kagak usah jemur secara manual!"

* * *

 _ **K untuk Keonaran**_

Siapa sih yang kagak suka berbuat onar? Hampir semua penghuni NNG sangatlah onar! Orang yang terkenal paling onar adalah Luthfi. Akalnya bervariasi untuk menjahili orang.

Sekarang si Luthfi mau berbagi salah satu ide keonarannya!

"Hei, minna-san! Aku punya tips untuk kalian yang menjalani tes! Manfaatkan teknologi sekarang, oke? Siapkan HP di kantong kalian dan harus paketan full! Saat tes, beraktinglah kalian seakan-akan kebelet pipis dan cobalah selayaknya kalian kebelet banget! Jadi, kalian di kamar mandi tinggal browsing jawabannya! Masa sih gurunya tau? Mana mungkin guru masang CCTV di kamar mandi?" jelas Luthfi.

"Tapi gimana kalau kagak boleh ke kamar mandi?" tanya Fiorel penasaran (karena dia ini pewawancara).

"Kalau kagak boleh ke kamar mandi, kalian langsung megang perut dan berakting lagi mules! Jadi guru kalian akan bawa ke Klinik dan bilang kalau kalian perlu tidur sebentar biar sembuh dan gurunya juga kagak ambil tes kalian yang tertinggal! Namanya aja sebentar! PETUGAS KLINIK TAK AKAN MELIHAT GERAK-GERIK KALIAN, SUMPAH! RUANG KLINIK KAN DIBATASI DENGAN GORDEN, JADI BROWSING AJA JAWABANNYA DI SANA! Tapi kalau dilihatin, pokoknya tau kondisi aja! Cepet pura-pura tidur dan HP diumpetin di bawah bantal!" jawab Luthfi panjang lebar.

"Wow! Kau memang onar!" puji Fiorel sambil tepuk tangan.

"Hehehe! Tapi lebih baik onar ini tidak boleh ditiru, kecuali oleh para ahli onar!" balas anak itu watados. (Thundy: "Luthfi memang ONAR banget! Jujur, gue belum pernah nyoba cara begituan!" -_-")

* * *

 _ **L untuk Laptop, Foto, dan Kamera**_

"Luthfi, kita kan udah dikasih alamat email satu kelas! Coba cek, yuk!" kata Idham.

"Baiklah, Dham!" balas Luthfi yang langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan mencari sesuatu di setiap laci meja.

"Mana, ya? Ini Giro, Giro juga, Giro lagi! Lagi! Lagi! Luthias... Giro, Giro, Giro, Giro! MANA YAAAA?!" teriak Luthfi yang ternyata ketauan menyimpan semua foto momen Yaoi Giro di lacinya.

"Luthfi, makanya elektronik jangan dicampur sama foto!" komentar Idham datar.

"TAPI LAPTOP GUEEEE, LAPTOP GUE, HUWEEE... MANAAAA?!" pekik Luthfi frustasi.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membantumu mencari lap-"

Perkataan Idham pun terpotong ketika pandangannya mendapati laptop yang dimaksud berada di atas raknya.

"-top..."

Webek, webek...

"LUTHFI BAKA TAICHOU! LAPTOPNYA DI SINI, BAKA! MATAMU KENAPA SIH, TAICHOUUUU?!" bentak Idham emosi.

"Eh?"

"INI, LHO! DI ATAS RAKNYA! NGAPAIN LU CARI DI DALAM RAKNYA, HAH?! PADAHAL JELAS-JELAS ADA DI ATASNYA!"

Luthfi pun langsung menoleh ke atas rak dan melihat laptopnya memang udah berada di situ.

"Ya Tuhan... UWOOOOOOOOOH! ARIGATOU, DHAM!" teriak Luthfi yang langsung ngacir membawa laptopnya.

"Oy, seharusnya kau bereskan dulu fotonya sebelum ngacir..."

* * *

Betewe enewe beswe, taukah kalian kalau Luthfi punya kamera canggih? Kameranya punya banyak data yang besarnya 5000 GB dan bisa digunakan buat mainin banyak game.

Jadi kagak salah kalau fotonya berjibun, apalagi dia kagak cuma nyimpen foto Yaoi tapi juga foto Yuri dan Straight ikutan disimpen sama dia!

Di mana pun, kapan pun, adegan menarik NNG akan difoto dan intinya, Luthfi mendapat julukan fotografer nasional se-NNG.

* * *

 _ **M untuk Mochi**_

Ieyasu mengeluarkan sebuah adonan mochi yang telah disimpannya semalaman beserta lesung untuk menumbuk adonan mochi tersebut.

Mendekati tahun baru adalah kebiasaannya untuk membuat mochi yang setidaknya untuk dimakan sendiri atau (kalau sedang baik hati dan kawan-kawannya sedang tidak menyebalkan) mengirimkan beberapa ke rumah sebagian temannya.

Ieyasu hendak meminta bantuan tetangganya untuk membuat mochi (karena menumbuk mochi harus dilakukan berdua, yang satu menumbuk dan yang satu mengairi adonan mochi tersebut) ketika dia menemukan seorang Natalie berada di depan pintu rumahnya dengan senyum malu-malu. Dia pun mengundangnya masuk dan mengajaknya membuat mochi berdua.

Dia lupa kalau: _Natalie_ ditambah _Masakan_ sama dengan **BENCANA**.

"Err, Yasu?"

"Ya?"

"Mochi-mu... Hidup!"

Daimyo berambut coklat itu pun langsung pingsan di tempat.

* * *

 _ **N untuk NihoNime Gakuen**_

NihoNime Gakuen (yang biasa disingkat NNG) adalah sebuah sekolah yang dihuni oleh puluhan siswa yang sarap semua. Di sini, hampir setiap hari selalu ada kejadian nista yang tidak terduga.

Misalnya, colok-mencolok mata dengan sambel, adegan fanservice yang bisa bikin nosebleed, aksi memukul seorang murid yang baka mendewa, acara cincang-mencincang dengan kapak, guru Creeperphobia yang menggegerkan seisi sekolah, dan lain-lain.

Tapi, hal yang membedakan NNG dengan sekolah pada umumnya adalah sistem 'Teacher Leader School' yang hanya ditemukan di sekolah ini saja dan sang ketua guru yang keseringan melakukan pemeriksaan ke setiap kelas.

Sayangnya, walaupun ketua guru sering melakukan pemeriksaan, para siswa NNG itu pun masih saja sarap tingkat tinggi.

Bahkan, mereka malah tambah sarap dengan sang ketua guru dan guru-guru yang dipimpinnya (?) yang kadang mengadakan kegiatan yang aneh-aneh.

* * *

 _ **O untuk Obat Nyamuk**_

Tinggal di rumah kost bagi para guru NNG itu adalah anugerah karena mereka bisa saling akrab satu sama lain, tapi juga menjadi bencana jika tidak mempertimbangkan jumlah nyamuk yang merajalela.

"Ven, obat nyamuknya mana? Kamar gue perlu disemprot, nih!"

"Bentar, Add! Gue lagi pake buat nyemprot kamar Elsword, nih!"

"Ven, dapur juga butuh disemprot!"

"Iya, Ciel! Bentar dulu, ya! Ini masalahnya kamar Elsword banyak banget pedang di dalamnya! Gue jadi bingung mau nyemprot di bagian mana!"

"Ven, kamar mandi kagak sekalian disemprot?"

"Ngapain, Chung? Lu mau bunuh diri tolol di kamar mandi pake nyemprot obat nyamuk?!"

Oper-operan obat nyamuk memang sudah menjadi ritual harian setiap petang di rumah kost para guru NNG.

Gigitan nyamuk bagi Raven sebenarnya bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan tusukan tombak Lizardman, tapi apalah daya. Beberapa orang yang tinggal di kost ini jelas kagak sanggup berhadapan dengan taring besi para nyamuk.

Raven berjalan dengan lemas ke ruang tengah dimana keempat temannya (plus Mathias) sedang menikmati semangkuk besar popcorn beserta sebuah film action dengan TV layar lebar di ruangan itu.

Saat Raven lagi panik karena mencari pengganti obat nyamuk yang udah kosong, teman-temannya malah asik nonton film yang isinya baku hantam semua dari awal sampai akhir.

"Oy, Mathias! Obat nyamuknya abis, nih! Ada yang lain, kagak?" tanya Raven.

"Wah, gue belum beli yang baru! Beli yang baru aja, Ven! Duitnya pake punya lu dulu, nanti gue ganti!" seru Mathias.

"Ya udah! Beneran diganti, nih? Yang kemaren buat beli sabun cuci piring aja belum diganti! Terus, kalau misalnya gue ganti merek kagak apa-apa, nih? Yang ini baunya kagak enak!" balas Raven panjang lebar.

"Memangnya ada yang lebih bagus dari 'Hit'?" tanya Mathias sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Seumur-umur dia belum pernah mengganti merek obat nyamuk sejak menjabat sebagai ketua guru NNG.

"Ada, kok! Tuh!"

Keempat pasang mata berbeda warna itu pun mengikuti kemana telunjuk Ciel menunjuk dan kerutan di kening pun semakin dalam saat mendapati kalau ternyata objek yang ditunjuk Ciel adalah layar televisi yang menampilkan adegan baku hantam.

Mereka berlima pun langsung bengong selama beberapa detik sebelum Raven (yang kebetulan berdiri tepat di belakang Ciel) langsung menjitak kepala sang Butler dengan kesal sambil ngomel, "Itu 'The Raid' film, goblok! Bukan 'Raid' obat nyamuk!"

* * *

 _ **P untuk Pasung**_

"Aku mau pasung Aisu-nii aja biar dia kagak meledek aku lagi!"

Gara-gara Elsword yang keseringan bicara soal benda tajam di kelasnya, Fiorel jadi terbawa suasana.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Elsword pun berakhir dicekik sama Mathias.

* * *

 _ **Q untuk Questionnaires**_

"Siapakah orang paling manis menurut kalian? Sebutkan satu nama!"

"Luciela!"

"Siapakah perempuan paling tangguh yang pernah kalian temui? Sebutkan satu nama!"

"Rena!"

"Siapakah orang paling banyak omong di antara Elgang? Sebutkan satu nama!"

"Elsword!"

"Siapakah yang menurut kalian paling mengerikan? Sebutkan satu saja!"

"Mathias!"

"Siapakah menurut kalian yang pantas menjadi sahabat baik kalian? Sebutkan satu nama!"

"..." Matt, Natalie, Lance, dan Anna pun terdiam.

Mereka tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan ini karena EBF Team ada empat orang dan keempatnya adalah sahabat baik.

* * *

 _ **R untuk Request**_

Apa kalian pernah menerima sebuah request untuk sesuatu yang aneh? Tentu saja semua orang punya definisi sendiri kalau memandang hal yang aneh!

Mathias dan Ciel sekarang sedang berada di tengah pusat pertokoan suku cadang (atau lebih tepatnya, bengkel). Mereka bingung mencari tempat yang dimaksud Chung.

Sebenarnya, Chung meminta tolong Mathias untuk pergi ke toko tempat dia biasa berbelanja suku cadang dan menjelaskan kepada pemilik toko kalau dia akan membayar hutangnya saat akhir bulan. Karena merasa kasihan, Mathias pun meng'iya'kan permintaan Chung dan pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud.

Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa Ciel juga ikut. Katanya, takdirlah yang membawa mereka ke sini.

Gaje? Silahkan bertanya kepada orangnya langsung! *plak!*

"Nah, di sini kayaknya!" kata Mathias sambil berjalan ke sebuah toko yang lumayan besar dan penuh dengan berbagai macam suku cadang untuk beberapa peralatan.

"Permisi!" kata Ciel sambil memberanikan diri untuk masuk duluan dan Mathias pun mengikutinya.

"Ah, selamat datang! Nah, kalian ingin mencari apa?" tanya sang penjaga toko.

"Umm, apakah pemilik toko ini ada? Kami ingin berbicara dengannya sebentar!" jawab Ciel dengan nada datar.

"Umm, oke! Bos! Ada dua pria ingin mengajakmu bicara!" teriaknya ke dalam ruang pegawai.

"Oke, saya permisi dulu!" katanya sambil menunduk dan masuk ke ruangan pegawai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keluarlah seorang pria bertampang garang dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Hoo, jadi kalian yang ingin berbicara denganku? Ada apa?" tanya orang bertampang garang tersebut.

"Kami hanya ingin bilang kalau hutang teman kami, Chung, akan dibayar akhir bulan! Sekian!" kata Mathias sambil berbalik pergi.

"Hoi, tunggu dulu!" panggil pria tadi, tapi Mathias tidak menggubris panggilan pria itu.

"Kalian tidak ingin teman kalian mati di tangan anak buahku, bukan?" tanya pria itu sambil menepuk tangannya beberapa kali.

Kemudian, muncul banyak anggota mafia yang mengerumuni Ciel dan Mathias.

"Se-sepertinya orang ini tidak bercanda, Mathias!" bisik Ciel kepada Mathias.

Mathias hanya diam saja dan kata-kata terakhir pria itu terus terngiang di pikirannya, kemudian...

FYUUU! CRAT!

"Aaaaakh!" teriak kerumunan mafia tersebut dan kapak raksasa milik Mathias pun ternodai oleh darah.

"Nah, tuan! Kalau kau tidak ingin nyawamu kuambil, bebaskan Chung dari hutangnya!" kata Mathias sambil menjilat darah yang ada di kapaknya.

"A-ampun! Huwaaaaaa!" teriak pria sangar tadi sambil kabur tunggang-langgang.

Sementara Ciel, dia hanya bisa cengo di tempat.

"Nah, urusan selesai!" kata Mathias sambil tersenyum simpul.

* * *

 _Pesan Moral dari Thundy sang Narator: Jangan pernah berurusan dengan Mathias kalau dia sudah Yandere mode on!_

* * *

 _ **S untuk Song**_

Irama lagu upbeat menyelimuti suasana kamar yang dipenuhi berbagai macam peralatan canggih. Lukas sibuk menggoyangkan pinggulnya sesuai irama lagu milik seorang artis berinisial JT yang berjudul 'Sexyback'.

Mengingat Lance yang notabene adalah penunggu kamar tersebut menitipkan barang-barangnya kepada Lukas karena sedang absen ke toilet untuk melaksanakan 'kewajiban makhluk hidup setiap hari', Lukas memanfaatkan komputer canggih pemuda berambut merah itu untuk sekedar memutar lagu dengan sound system mantap.

Tapi serius, lho! Kenapa Lance bisa punya sound system super keren di kamarnya? Mari kita bertanya kepada Valkyrie Tank yang bergoyang (?)!

Tanpa disadarinya, ternyata Ieyasu dan Mathias memperhatikannya dari pintu sejak semenit yang lalu.

Menyadari telah diperhatikan, Lukas pun segera menghentikan goyangan aduhai-nya dan menatap ke arah kedua orang itu dengan wajah merah padam entah karena malu, marah, atau memang gabungan dari keduanya.

"Bondevik-san, ini jenius! Kita harus pasang lagu ini sebagai lagu pengiring apabila kita sedang ngajar di sekolah!" cerocos Ieyasu yang wajahnya menunjukkan ketakjuban yang luar biasa.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN?! Sejak kapan kalian ada di situ?!" tanya Lukas sewot.

"Err, tidak lama! Tapi kau tau? Saran Yasu bagus juga!" timpal Mathias.

"Ba-bagus apanya?! Aku tadi cuma-"

"Ada apa ini? Berisik sekali!" Sebuah suara memotong bantahan Lukas.

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaannya. Ketiga orang yang duluan berada di ruangan tersebut mengawasi sang pemilik suara tersebut dengan tatapan awas.

Raven Crowner melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan suara dentuman sepatunya yang berat menyaingi suara bass dari lagu yang masih berputar plus tampang datar yang membuat ketiga orang itu sedikit merinding melihatnya.

"Kalau kalian mau cari lagu yang bagus buat BGM kita, seharusnya kita pakai lagu 'SEXY AND I KNOW IT'!"

* * *

 _ **T untuk The White Board**_

Papan tulis di NNG adalah sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang sangat berharga, tapi selalu dikotori dan dihajar! Banyak dah kejadiannya!

Elesis dan Ara pernah nyoret-nyoret papan tulis di kelas 9C cuma buat main hangman. Lu pernah mukul papan tulis di kelas 9D sampe jebol, untung digantiin sama dia. Pas dia mukul papan tulis di kelas 9A, untung kagak jebol! Eve juga pernah nulis gede banget, bahkan sampai hampir mengenai tembok di dekat papannya!

Sahabatnya papan tulis adalah penghapus papan tulis. Dia yang membantu papan tulis untuk menghapus kotoran yang mengganggu tubuhnya.

Coba kalau kagak ada dia! Kagak cuma coretan board marker, mungkin nyamuk dan kecoak akan hinggap di papan tulis itu dan bakalan membuatnya tambah kotor! (Apa maksudnya ini?!)

* * *

 _ **U untuk Uno**_

Uno adalah permainan favorit di NNG. Mari kita lihat permainan Uno yang dilakukan oleh para guru NNG yang hanya tersisa tiga orang tersebut!

"Wah, kartu Makkun tinggal tiga! Ayo, Makkun! Kau pasti menang!" dukung Ieyasu.

"Tidak! Jangan mau kalah, Lance! Meskipun kartunya masih enam, kartunya keren semua!" seru Matt.

"KAMBIIIING! KAGAK NGE-VOTE YANG LAIN!" sorak (siapa lagi kalau bukan) Andre.

"APA KAGAK ADA PANGGILAN LAIN SELAIN KAMBING?!" teriak Mathias geram sambil melempar gelas bir ke arah Andre.

"Tapi aku yakin Lance pasti menang! Kuintip kartunya keren, lho!" kata Raven.

"Aah, berisik! LAGIAN, KENAPA KAGAK ADA YANG DUKUNG GUE, SIH?!" teriak Gerrard yang pengen banget didukung.

"Iyalah, Ger! Kartumu masih dua puluh! Belum deket sama jalan kemenangan, tau!" sindir Andre.

"Kartu dua puluh udah seratus persen kagak berhasil!" komentar Emil.

"Betul, betul, betul!" timpal Ara centil.

"Ya udah, lanjutin! Sekarang giliran siapa, coba?" tanya Gerrard ketus.

"Ya lu, lha!" seru yang lainnya sambil menunjuk Gerrard dengan sadis.

"Apa? Oke! Kukeluarkan 5 kuning!" teriak Gerrard.

Bener saja, karena kartu sebelumnya adalah 5 biru. Kemudian, Lance mengeluarkan tiga kartu sekaligus, yaitu tambah 2 kuning, tambah 2 biru, dan tambah 2 kuning lagi.

"Woow! Bener aja! Lance-kun dah gila!" seru Anna kagum.

Lance yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ayolah, Anko! Kau pasti takkan kalah!" gumam Lukas.

"Apa?! Gue kagak bakalan kalah! TAMBAH EMPAT, MAU WARNA BIRU!" seru Mathias menggelegar sambil membanting kartu tambah 4.

"WOOOW!" ujar Elsword dan Add kompak dan kagum.

"Tetap aja Mathias tak terkalahkan! Sebentar lagi kau UNO, tuh!" sorak Eve datar.

Gerrard yang melihat kartu-kartu itu pun langsung mangap lebar. Yah, ternyata dia kagak punya tambah 2 maupun tambah 4. Dia pun terpaksa mengambil sepuluh kartu.

"Hahahaa! Pecundang! pecundang! Hahaha! Pecundaang!" ejek Elesis.

"Grrrrrr!"

Jadi sekarang, total kartu Gerrard adalah dua puluh sembilan. Congratulation! New record!

'Waduh, kartuku tinggal tambah 4, 8 biru dan 6 merah! Yang kukeluarkan pastinya 8 biru! Tapi kalau giliranku berikutnya dan yang keluar bukan warna merah, lima puluh persen aku akan mati!' batin Lance penuh perhitungan.

"Go Lance! Go Lance! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" sorak Natalie dengan gaya bermacam-macam. (Sejak kapan dia jadi begini?)

"Iya, Lance-kun! Jangan beri Mathias kesempatan!" seru Rena.

Akhirnya, Lance mengeluarkan 8 biru. Berikutnya, Mathias.

"Yosh, UNO!" teriak Mathias sambil mengeluarkan 8 hijau.

Kemudian, Gerrard pun langsung menggila.

"HIJAU, HIJAU! YEAH, KLOROFIL POWER!" teriaknya sambil mengeluarkan senjata pamungkas, yaitu 2 kartu angka satu warna hijau, 2 kartu angka satu warna biru, 1 kartu angka satu warna kuning, dan 1 kartu angka satu warna merah.

Kartu Gerrard: _Dua puluh sembilan_ dikurang _enam_ sama dengan **dua puluh tiga**.

"Gila, pamungkas!" seru Chung.

'Wah, pinter!' batin Lance senang.

"Uno!" kata Lance santai sambil menaruh kartu angka 6 merah.

"YEEE, GO LANCE-KUN!" sorak Lu.

"Ah, jadi dia ngeluarin 6 merah?" tanya Mathias sambil memperhatikan kartunya. "Cih!"

"YESS, LANCE! KAU PASTI MENAAANG!" sorak Ciel.

"APA?! GRRRRR, HARUS DIHANTAM!" teriak Gerrard geram sambil ngeluarin 2 kartu tambah dua warna merah, 1 kartu tambah dua warna biru, dan 1 kartu tambah dua warna hijau.

Kartu Gerrard sekarang: _Dua puluh tiga_ diambil _empat_ sama dengan **sembilan belas**.

"GAME!" teriak Lance sambil membanting kartu tambah empat.

"Aaah?" Kayaknya Mathias tidak punya kartu lagi.

"Hayoo! Tambah berapa itu?" tanya Gerrard sarkastik.

"TIDAK! MAKKUUUUUUUN!" pekik Ieyasu seakan dunia kiamat.

"MATHIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" teriak sebagian Elgang tidak kalah kerasnya.

"Lho, sial! Jahat!" seru Ryder pelan.

"Dua, empat, enam, delapan, dua belas! Hayo? Ambil dua belas! Kagak jadi Uno! Yeah!" sorak Gerrard.

"Hmm? Uno!" Mathias mengeluarkan tambah empat, kemudian...

"GAME!" teriaknya sambil ngeluarin 1 kartu tambah dua warna hijau.

Gerrard langsung mangap lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, sementara yang lainnya langsung tepuk tangan.

"SIAAAAAL! KENAPA GUE KALAH LAGIII?!" teriak Gerrard.

"Dasar kau ini! Udah tau kalah dicoba lagi!" kata Andre.

"Iya! Katanya Commander, tapi ngatur UNO aja kagak bisa!" ejek Matt.

"HUUH!" teriak Gerrard sambil memukul meja saking kesalnya.

"Kalau itu masih ada yang main, pasti kartunya... Sembilan belas tambah delapan belas sama dengan tiga puluh tujuh! Itu rekor, kan?" ujar Lukas.

"AAARGH! JANGAN BIKIN GUE TAMBAH STRESS!" pekik Gerrard sambil pergi dengan gegabah.

Semua orang yang berada di sana pun langsung tertawa.

* * *

 _ **V untuk Viking**_

Oh, baiklah!

Mathias tau dia memang sering mengerjai adiknya, tapi ini sangat keterlaluan.

Setidaknya kejahilan Mathias tidak menyebabkan hal yang fatal, tapi kejahilan adiknya kali ini sangatlah fatal.

Kejahilan yang dilakukan adiknya sebenarnya biasa saja: mengoleskan lem pada pegangan raket bulutangkis milik kakaknya.

Tapi masalahnya, kakaknya memberikan raket itu untuk sahabatnya yang berulang tahun.

Sang Danish pun dengan sangat murka langsung menuju ke kamar adiknya.

"Strike!"

"Eh?"

Bisa dipastikan bahwa Luthias Oersted tidak akan bisa berjalan selama dua minggu ke depan.

Pelajaran berharga baginya untuk tidak mengerjai seorang mantan Viking.

* * *

 _ **W untuk Wall**_

Ada banyak hal yang bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata yang satu ini! Tembok adalah sebuah benda keras yang mempunyai banyak peran di kehidupan sehari-hari. Mulai dari tembok bangunan sampai tempat menjedukkan kepala.

Eh, aneh ya? Au ah remang (?)! *plak!*

Kalau bicara soal kejadian menjedukkan kepala ke tembok, maka kalian pasti akan bertanya berapa kali Mathias menjedukkan kepalanya ke benda itu!

Kalau soal si Kambing, gue kagak terlalu perduli! *Narator ditodongin kapak Mathias.*

Oh, okay Danmark! Tolong turunkan kapak itu, ya?

Yah, mungkin Mathias udah puluhan bahkan ribuan kali melakukan itu! Tapi coba deh kalian hitung berapa kali dia headbang di fic 'BTP'! Itu masih sepersekian persen dari semua headbang yang sering dia lakukan!

Tapi kita doakan saja semoga otaknya cepat rusak! (Mathias: "WOI!")

* * *

 _ **X untuk Xtreme**_

"Ven, kalau mau main wahana itu harus yang menegangkan!" kata Elsword meremehkan.

Raven pun membalas, "Iya iya! Kalau lu takut saat gue ajakin naik wahana ini, awas aja!"

Raven membawa Elsword ke sebuah wahana roller coaster. Bentuknya biasa saja, tapi jangan hanya menilai penampilan luarnya.

"Huh? Roller coaster, biasa saja itu!" ujar Elsword yang terlalu meremehkan.

Akhirnya Raven pun mengajak Elsword masuk dan mereka pun memainkan wahana tersebut.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Elsword terkapar di kamarnya dengan kepala yang dikasih kompres.

* * *

 _ **Y untuk Yandere**_

Semua penghuni NNG udah tau kalau Mathias punya sifat Yandere. Walaupun kagak akut, tapi sangat berbahaya kalau sampai sifatnya yang satu ini kambuh.

Salah satunya, seperti kejadian berikut!

Lance dan Mathias sekarang sedang berada di sebuah pertokoan suku cadang (atau bengkel?) untuk mencari keperluan yang diminta Ieyasu.

Sebenarnya, Ieyasu meminta mereka untuk membeli suku cadang yang biasa dipakainya untuk memperbaiki mesin Tadakatsu.

Entah apa alasannya, mereka berdua tidak tau! Tapi yang terpenting, keduanya sudah diberitahu tempat dan barang yang akan dibeli.

"Kau yakin di sini?" tanya Lance kepada pria jabrik di sebelahnya.

"Iya! Gue udah pernah ke sini, jadi gue agak hafal!" jawab Mathias dengan nada serius.

Keduanya pun sampai di sebuah toko.

"Permisi!" kata Lance sambil memasuki toko tersebut.

"Ada apa, ya?" tanya seorang gadis yang merupakan pegawai toko.

"Apa kami bisa bertemu pemilik toko ini?" tanya Lance sopan.

Kalau gue boleh tau, mereka sebenernya mau beli suku cadang atau mau jelasin hutang? Kok jadi deja vu kayak di bagian 'Request'?

Ah, bomat lah! Gue takutnya tuh Kambing Yandere-nya kambuh!

"E-eh? Si Bos lagi si-" Perkataan sang pegawai terpotong saat sebuah kapak sudah menempel di lehernya.

"Kami hanya ingin bertemu saja, oke? Nah, nona! Kalau kau tidak mau kepalamu kupenggal, tolong panggilkan dia!" ancam Mathias dengan aura merah mengerikan plus kapak keramatnya.

"Ba-baiklah!" kata sang pegawai sambil berlari ke dalam dengan ketakutan.

Lance pun langsung facepalm dengan kelakuan pria jabrik yang mulai kambuh lagi Yandere-nya.

'Waduh! Kalau sampai Ieyasu tau hal ini, gimana jadinya coba?' batin Lance sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

 _ **Z untuk Zipper**_

Kalau kalian bertanya soal resleting, akan aku ceritakan sebuah kejadian gaje untuk kalian.

Saat Emil sedang main catur dengan Add, dia mendengar serangkaian suara yang agak ambigu dari ruangan Mathias.

"Ransu-kun! Lu salah masukin, tuh!"

"Dimana sih lubangnya?"

"Di situ, tuh!"

"Ah!"

"Lu kagak apa-apa, Lance?"

"Ah, itunya keluar!"

Takut ketiga makhluk gaje itu ber-threesome ria, Emil pun langsung mendobrak pintu tanpa mendengar peringatan dari Add.

BRAK!

"Heh, lu pada ngapa- in?" tanya pemuda Iceland itu yang langsung cengo pas ngeliat kejadian di depannya.

Ternyata, KETIGANYA LAGI MASANG RESLETING DI CELANA?! *plak!* *caps jebol!*

"Hoi, Steilsson-san! Jangan salah sangka dulu! Kita mau bantuin Ransu-kun jahitin resleting di celananya!" kata Ieyasu yang sweatdrop dengan kelakuan Emilkita. *Narator dibuang Emil ke Kutub Selatan.*

"Terus, yang keluar itu apaan?" tanya Emil jawdrop.

"Darahnya! Dia habis ketusuk jarum gara-gara meleng nusuk jarum ke resletingnya!" jawab Mathias cuek sambil melilit jari Lance yang ketusuk jarum barusan dengan perban.

GUBRAK!

Emil pun langsung tepar mendengarnya, sementara Add hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kejadian barusan.

* * *

 **Berlanjut ke Trilogy Part 2**

* * *

Aku sengaja pisah aja biar greget, jadi begitulah! ^^V

Jangan heran kalau agak mirip dengan 3 Chapter di fic BTP, soalnya sebagian darinya adalah hasil rombakan dari situ!

Review! :D


End file.
